Playing With Time
by AtraLuna
Summary: Tanis Granger's parents died when she was a child. Now that she's older, she goes back in time determined to learn of her history, and perhaps even to save them. What she didn't expect to find was their web of lies and treachery.
1. Prologue

Author's note: This originally started as a Dramione, and still is...sorta. It's more of a DM/HG/OC. The couple is Dramione but heavily revolves around my OC at the beginning. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read it.

I originally planned about 10 chapters with this prologue and an epilogue, but decided to go the route of splitting up the chapters into small sections. I realized that I enjoy the chapters being a bit shorter so I can just read and go; so it would be a bit hypocritical for me to be making such long ones. This way I can get more out quicker and stop dwell on previously writings for it. :)

Anyways, now that you know my plans and all that jazz, on to the story!

* * *

**Playing with Time**

_Prologue_

Hope is a word long lost to world; destruction lies in its wake. The once vibrant earth is slowly becoming a desolate wasteland as the kingdom of Voldemort rapidly grows stronger. After the fall of the United Kingdoms, death eaters began to rain down upon the rest of the world, rising in numbers and moral with each village, city and continent they overturned. Muggles are killed and opposing wizards and mudbloods are sold into slavery; magic is important, even if it is tainted.

The war officially ended in July 1996 when Harry Potter was finally defeated by Voldemort and his followers. Three years later his best friend and trusted classmate Ronald Weasley and family were killed in an ambush of the Order's hideout. Hermione Granger manged to escape, but fell in the following years.

All three of them died as heroes and legends: prisoners held onto them in memories and rebels learned from their demise. The Golden Trio were forever idols.

However one of them had a second life; one that could be perceived as causing the world's downfall. Hermione Granger was not only a friend and prodigy; she was also a lover, a mother and, what most could consider, a traitor.

_September 2003_

"What...what are you doing here?" Hermione backs away from the door, pale and surprised, like she's seen a ghost. Her guest walks into the room, closer to her, and never allows their eye contact to break. He pauses for a moment, before a smile crosses his lips and he dips down, capturing hers in a searing kiss.

She grabs onto him, trying to make sure it was really him, and that he wasn't going anywhere. Her fingers stumble through unbuttoning his cloak and she rips the bottom of his shirt from beneath his pants. Her hand then drift up, running up his bear back. The feeling coursing through her over whlems her, she needs to know he's truely here. She needs to know that this is real. Tears are already running down her cheek and she tries to stop, not wanting to have to break this moment for something as unnecessary as breath.

He on the other hand, pulls her offending hair tie out if its bun, allowing her hair to cascade down his arm and covers her shoulders. He bites at her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance, and her mouth opens, allowing his tongue to feel her once more.

After what seems like an eternity, a small noise causes the two to break apart.

"Mommy?" Hermione jumps back, cheeks red and lips swollen. She looks down at her daughter, who is curiously looking between her and the man at the front door. "Who is this?"

She watches as the man's face falls, and he runs his hands through his blonde hair, suddenly nervous. Hermione walks to her daughter, picks her up into her arms, and takes her to greet the stranger.

"Tanis, sweetie, this is Draco Malfoy. He is your father." Her mother says and the child looks over at him, her silver eyes big and bright. She doesn't make a sound as he smiles at her and wipes his suddenly nervous hands on his cloak.

"My daddy?" She asks, still just looking at him. Draco replies with a nods. "Well, then," and she pauses, crossing her little arms and a small smile forms. "I want a hug." She uncrosses her arms and holds out to him, struggling to get from her mom's hold.

Hermione lets her go into her dad's arms and tearfully watches the two. There were many nights she had wished and prayed to whoever was out there that this would happen; and here he was. Able to finally see his daughter after five years.

There is a continued silence between the three, as Draco does nothing but hold onto the little girl for dear life. The only sounds that are made is the ragged breathing of Hermione, trying to keep her breaths in a constant, calm order.

Finally, it was Tanis who broke the silence. "Daddy, where have you been?" She pulls back from his embrace, and with her tiny hand on his shoulders, she looks into his matching eyes. A sad smile forms on his face and kisses her forehead.

"I've been away on business." He states, looking away from her and to her mother. "But I'm so sorry I haven't been here. For either of you."

Hermione, finally able to find her voice steps up to the two. She reaches out, and pulls the child from his arms before setting her on the ground. "Why don't you go get the blanket and Cissy from your bed, and you can join us here in the living room for the night." Draco raises an eye to the nickname of his mother and watches the girl dash out of the room.

Hermione looks over at him and smiles, knowing his question. "I don't know how she got the name, but after I got her the toy, that was what she wanted to call it."

"It's cute." He holds out his arms and wraps them around her. "Merlin I've missed you." She snuggles her face into the crook of his neck and inhales his familiar scent. It's the same aroma she remembers from their school days. That heavenly mixture of geranium and rose with a slight hit of tobacco creating that earthy and spicy undertone. It always drove her wild.

He leads her to the couch and wipes the tears glistening her cheeks. The sad smile appears on his lips again as he looks at her. Her face falls, noticing his mood and tenses.

"Listen, I need to tell you something before she returns." Hermione sighs, knowing this was going to happen; of course this isn't going to be a social call. Especially since her lover has been on the opposite side of the war. She managed to flee to Greece where Lord Voldemort's reign hasn't conquered yet and with Draco being here, it means that he's coming, and he knows where she is.

"I was sent here to kill you." His voice rang loud and clear but Hermione didn't hear it. Or, more so, her mind didn't want to. How could she be surprised. Draco is one of the top council members, thanks to his name. "He knows where you are, you must leave here, and go to the Americas. I'm pretty sure-"

"I can't...I can't do this anymore." Tears start again and Draco pulls her in for another hug. "This, this isn't like me. Always running away." She pulls back.

"There's nothing you can do. I've been supplying as much information as I can to the resistance in America. I think they have a plan that can help us out. But I can't let anything happen to you. Or to Tanis. Please, think of our daughter. You must leave."

If Hermione had a reply, it never came, because before she could open her mouth, a strangled cry came from the hallway.

The parents jump up, wand at the ready, to see a figure step out from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't a nice little family reunion." Tanis' small frame is the first to fully emerge; a small multicolored stuffed serpent grasped in her arm and a large hand wrapped around her neck. She struggles to free herself, but she's no match to the man holding her...if he could even be called that.

"Let her go!" Hermione screams, terrorized. Voldemort's figure appears fully now, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"And what are you two little lovebirds going to do about it. Hm?" He takes a another step forward, and another cry escapes the small girls mouth as he tightens his hold. "This little...abomination shouldn't be allowed to survive. Tsk tsk Draco. What would your father say if he knew who she was?" His attention turns to said person and a low growl forms on his lips.

"Fuck my father, and fuck you. Let her go! Incarcerous!" Ropes shoot from his wand and begins to wrap themselves around the offender. There were several other, more dangerous and more painful curses that Draco knew and wanted to say, but couldn't risk it with his daughter being held.

Before the binds could securely fasten around him, Voldemort jerks his arm and allows the girl to go flying across the room, crashing through a lamp and ending against the far wall.

"Tanis!" Hermione spins around and runs to the little girl, forgetting about the danger behind her. Draco on the other hand never allows his concentration to falter from the task at hand.

"Reducto!" The blonde wizard screams and forces the intruder back into the shadows of the hallway. Draco's about to scream another curse, one that would normally get him sent to Azkaban, when a blue flame emerges from the dark. His figure creates a dark outline of him as he steps out of the fire, free from restraints and wand out.

"You think you can so easily defeat me? Do you boy?" Voldemort starts to laugh as he encroaches on Draco. "Crucio!"

Draco falls instantly and curls up into a ball. Sweat forms on his face, and a small strangled cry releases from his lips. The pain continues to circulate through his body as the creature continues to talk.

"Of course I didn't trust you boy. Not after that miserable attempt not to get us into your, precious," he jerks his wand, causing the pain to heighten, and Draco to suppress the torture more. He will _not _give that monster the satisfaction of a hearing a scream come from him. "little, school." He jerks it again, and the body on the floor spasms. "You weak, pathetic little bastard."

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flies across the room and lands near the kitchen. His head whips around, glaring at the girl kneeling in front of a small, broken girl.

"Are you sure you really wanted to do that you fucking mudblood." He spats, ignoring the unconscious boy at his feet. He directs his full attention to the little annoyance to his right. "You disgusting piece of filth. I'll teach you never to do that again. Sectumsempra!" Hermione's eyes widen as several small cuts appear on her face and arms. Blood begins to seep from the wounds and her vision starts to blur.

"You think I can't do wandless magic? You think that I'm as weak as you to actually _need_ a wand?" He pauses, touching his long bony fingers to his chin, and looks up in thought. "Though, obviously my spells aren't as powerful, seeing as you would already be dead, but I'm sure that its painful enough."

Knowing that Hermione wasn't doing much of anything, seeing as she and her daughter are lying in a pool of her blood, he turns his attention back to the traitor. Draco's eyes are open, and he is trying to get back up. Slowly, he gets to his knees, looking up at the monster before him. The devil grins and accio's his wand.

"This, though. This one has to be done with a wand. Too bad, think of how many more worthless people I could kill if I didn't need this stupid piece of wood." He takes a step towards the kneeling figure and points his wand at his heart. "Avada kedavra."

* * *

Author's Note 2: And there's some back story! Well actually...the first couple of chapters are also a bit of back story but well...can't be helped. Hope you all enjoyed this beginning. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I finish editing it.

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

And don't forget to let me know what you think! I just love Reviews. :)

~AtraLuna

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm not looking to gain any monetary substance from this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Playing with Time**

_Chapter 1_

_September 2013_

Tanis Granger, or Longbottom as everyone else knows her, sits across from the only man she can unconditionally trust with her life; Neville Longbottom. This short, stout but incredibility intelligent man has been and always will be her lifeline for whenever things got too tough. He was the one who raised her from a child into the strong, independent woman she is now. He's also the only man who knows her heritage, her _true_ heritage. To the rest of the world she is an orphan child with no past, found in an abandoned warehouse, and taken under his care.

"I still can't believe I'm 16 today." They had been discussing her birthday all evening. Even with the world as it is there are some traditions that just cannot be broken. One of them is to spend some time, even if it's only an hour, dedicated to this special day. Not once do they talk about her life after her mother, nor do they talk about the world outside the dark, damp walls of their hideout. This time is for her, and Neville has never, in the ten years he's had her, missed one.

Each year he's even gotten her a gift. Something small, something that most people wouldn't blink an eye at; like a doll charmed to look like whatever she can think up or a box of chocolates he was able to get his hands on in a food raid. No matter what it was though, Tanis was always equally excited.

She jumps a little in anticipation, wondering what she's getting this year. This year she finally becomes an adult in the eyes of the Order, and hopefully, they will let her begin to join them on missions, or at the very least, raids.

"It's still seems like just yesterday you were getting into the potions reservoir because of the 'pretty colors', as you put it; or saving you from that Erkling." She laughs at the memory of him singing that ridiculous song about the Diricawl to drown out that creature's intoxicating laugh. Neville smiles but it is quickly lost with a sigh as he grabs her hand from across the table.

He looks around, confirming they're alone before continuing. "Tanis, you've been the daughter I never had and if your mother were still alive, I know she would be proud." She nods, knowingly. She knew her mother until age six, and from the plentiful amount of stories he told about her, she knew her to be a wonderful, caring woman.

"What about father? What do you think he would say?" He sighs again, looking up into her hopeful eyes. Her father was someone he rarely spoke of, but as she got older, her thirst for knowledge and understanding grew; which of course, was to be expected.

"He, well," there was a short pause. What do you say to a girl with no comprehension of her father being a death eater? "I didn't speak to him much."

"But I thought you all three went to school together? You must know something. Tell me anything about him. I know all about mum." She looks back up to him, but this time, there is something of suspicion in her eyes. "Unless you're hiding something from me. If you are, I'm old enough to know." He shakes his head slowly and withdraws his hand from hers.

"You're mother never brought him around much," is all he could bring himself to say. She has had a lot of weight put on her since birth, and it would be more if the world knew who she really was. He knows she wouldn't fully understand if he were to explain everything, since for Merlin's sake _he_ didn't know everything. All he knew was that an extremely close friend of his was in trouble, entrusted him with a dark secret, and needed his help. Even still, he knew that Tanis wasn't the deepest part of Hermione's double life. Call it friend's intuition.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Tanis took to calling him this soon after he rescued her from her home in Greece. After she awoke from her six day coma, one that everyone was sure she would never wake up from; it seemed that her memory of that night, the one when she and her mother were attacked, had tucked itself away in her mind. It became a memory that wouldn't come back to her and frankly, Neville was thankful. No one her age needed to see the bloodshed. Even he couldn't stay long in there.

"You went silent. I'm sorry if I said something out of line, I'm just curious, that's all. You know me: Miss Curiosity."

Tanis smirks and Neville laughs. Everyone sees her hair and pale skin. Everyone knows she has that knack of getting into trouble and under people's skin; but with that single gesture, it makes him wonder how no one could possibly notice the resemblance of her parents.

"Your father was known for that you know," he pauses, "among other things." He watches as her eyes light up and he can just see the brain cells pumping. He knows he just crossed some line because from now until the end of this conversation, she is going to memorize and analyze every word that comes from his mouth. Even though she loves this man like her father, and always will, there is something to be said about a biological father, especially if she is just like him.

"Known for what?"

"That damn smirk. You look identical to him when you do it." She tries to do it again, but just ends up smiling. This is the first real thing she has learned about him.

"Really? What else?"

"You're hair. Somehow, you got his striking platinum hair color but your mother's curls…well some of them. Of course, how it didn't turn out brown still puzzles me." He shakes his head before continuing and turns around to relight the dying fire. Might as well keep it going; they could be here for a while. "Let's see, you have your mother's, knowledge and curiosity; and from him? You're eyes have that haughtiness he carried with him, and I _know_ that's where your mischievous side comes from."

"Haughty? Was that what he was like? Is that why mum fell for him? How did they meet? Did he die with her? Is that why he's not here?"

"Woah, woah, calm down. You have a lot of questions I don't have answers to." And that was the truth. Neville hasn't seen her father for at least 20 years; not that they ever had a decent conversation. He knows Draco was forced into the ranks of Voldemort soon after the death of Harry, but has heard nothing since.

"But listen," He takes in a deep breath and continues. He'd been pumping himself up for this day for almost two months now. He knows she's old enough to handle whatever could be in it, but he doesn't want to lose his innocent little Tanis with whatever it is. "Do you really want to know?" She nods. With her getting older, it's becoming increasingly harder to keep things from her. Doing this will not only take a huge weight off his shoulders but he would also no longer need to lie about her parents.

"Here, I have something for you…from your mom." Instantly her eyes light up. A smile pulls at her lips and she jumps to the edge of her seat.

"Mum gave you something to give to me? What is it?" She starts to bounce again with the anticipation. He smiles back at her as he reaches into his coat pocket, but his excitement doesn't reach his eyes. Tanis notices the reluctance and lack of enthusiasm, and normally she would comment on it, but she is not about to ruin her changes receiving her gift.

He pulls out a small rectangle and places it on the table between them. With his wand and a simple spell, the shape starts to grow and soon a full sized leather journal is being admired afar by the witch.

"This was given to me by your mother about a week before the war started. I was one of the handful of people that knew about you and she had asked me to, that if anything should happen to her, give this to you when I thought you were ready. I don't know what's inside, as only you can read it, but she said that you had any questions, this should answer it." She carefully reaches for the book, pulling back a few times acting as if it's going to bite. After finally wrapping her delicate fingers around it, she snatches it away and runs her hand down the spine.

"Now remember. I trust you will be adult about this as possible. Like I've said, I have no idea what's in it."

"Come on dad, you know me. I'm more mature than anyone I know my age." She looks up in thought. "Granted I haven't met many people my age but I'm even better than some of the people _your _age. Like Ernie. He's real childish." He cracks a grin and they both end up laughing at the thought of dinner no more than two hours ago. When they brought out a small cake Hannah had cooked for her birthday, Ernie wanted to be the one of light the candles. Somehow though, he missed and ended up setting her nearby napkin a blaze. Luckily everyone else was quick with their wrists, so it was put out before the table caught.

"I suppose your right, but I feel I have earned the privilege to worry." He smiles softly. "Your mother, though kind, has also been a very blunt person. When it came to facts and numbers she was never wrong, but sometimes, when communicating, she couldn't, quite get her thoughts across, especially when angry. She always talked about how much she hated to beat around the bush." Tanis tilts her head slightly.

"Beat around the bush?"

"It's a muggle saying your mum used to say a lot. Apparently it means to talk around the problem, without ever stating it. She also sometimes talked about an elephant being in a room, or something like that." She laughs again at her mother's strange quotes.

"For not wanting to 'beat around the bush' as she puts it, mum sure did use a lot of weird sayings." Now its Neville's turns to laugh as he realizes her observation.

"Sounds like something you're mother would notice. She was always reading between the lines and trying to figure people out." She really wants to ask about her father again, but she doesn't want to push him too much, and besides if this book is really suppose to tell me everything she wants to know. Her eyes glance down, and she finds herself staring at it before speaking.

"What were you like? Back in school?" Tanis looks up and notices her mentor and father figure stiffen ever so slightly, before responding.

"Me? Oh, I was nothing like I am now. I was teased a lot, mostly by the Slytherins; because of my weight and for not being the brightest wizard." He turns slightly red after admitting one of his major flaws that he has tried so hard to forget. All those times he blew up cauldrons, was the reason his house lost a lot of their points. Even still, those flaws were the cause of his infatuation with Tanis' mother. Despite all of that, Hermione never looked down on him, and always saw things others didn't. She even believed things he thought would never be possible.

"Really? But you're so smart." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Trust me, I wasn't always like this. The war changes people and I was definitely no exception. I always made poor marks in school, especially in potions, but your mother was always there to give me all the extra help I needed. Turns out I just needed a reason to learn, and protecting you and the members of the order gave me the incentive I needed to go beyond my abilities and excel." His hands rub his eyes as he begins to reminisce about his school years. Tanis, on the other hand, fidgets with the book between in her hands again. Repeatedly her finger continues to run up and down the spine as the magic continues to spark through her limbs.

Instinctively her hand goes towards the latch and she's about to apply the pressure needed to open it when her thoughts and actions are broken by Neville's voice.

"Did I tell you about the time your mother and I met?" And, before she could even answer, he continues to tell her of his first year at Hogwarts. Granted, she hasn't heard the story before, but her mind is obviously elsewhere.

He knows she wants to read it, and she of course wants nothing more, but he continues to talk about anything and everything, well into the night. It seems as though, at least to Tanis, that he's afraid that after she opens that book, she would no longer be the same sweet girl. That she would no long care for his stories and advice. That once she knows the truth about her parents, she would change completely. What could be in this book?

As he carries on with one his tales, Tanis can see the pedestal this man put her mother on. She begins to understand more of why he went through the burden to raise a child, a child that wasn't even his own. Love, no matter the form, will make people do strange and sometimes wonderful things.

"…and her conviction for those poor house elves was amazing to say the least. She was so passionate about the less fortunate and down-trotted. It's only proper for her to be a war legend. She may not have been in the fight for long-" A tear rolls down his cheek but he doesn't miss a beat. "But the time and energy she spent researching and learning, I know will help us with our upcoming victory."

The blonde witch will never fully understand why no one will ever speak the truth. Their chances of victory were diminishing quickly each day and there really seemed to be no hope for a turn around. Sometimes people need to have that devil's advocate to push them into seeing that hard truth and she knew, with the bottom of her heart, that her mother would have been that person.

Neverthelessshe smiles at his comments, always happy to hear how brilliant her mother was. There isn't a lot she can remember about her, but there is one memory has always stuck with her.

Slowly her hand moves from the journal and touches the green gem that dangles from her neck. The jewel itself is only about half an inch wide and the square silver frame that surrounds it glistens by the light. The chain is unbreakable and is be-spelled to only be removed by the owner. It was a present from her mother on the eve of her fifth birthday. The inscription placed on the back of the diamond encrusted plate, the one she has only seen three times but has never left her, runs through her mind.

'_To my Love, my Heart and Soul is Forever Yours—DLM'_

It took her a few years before finding out something was even there, and it took her several months after that to figure out it's only visible during the twilight hours, reflected from the waning sun. As she placed it around her neck, Hermione told her that it was a gift from her father before she was born. It was a token of his admiration towards her, but as she clasped the two ends together and let it fall on the young girls chest, her mother said one last thing before the crying took over.

"I know he gave it to me, so I would always know where his heart belonged. But after seeing you two together, I know that jewel truly belongs to you." Tanis, seeing her mother's weakness wrapped her tiny arms around her.

"I know he still loves you too. He can love us both!" She smiles as the elder witch laughs.

"Oh, I know he does. I just wish he could show it." At the time, she didn't understand her mother's words. He could obviously show it, seeing as he got her the necklace; but as the years came and went, and she has still yet to know anything about the man who supposedly loved her and her mother so much, maybe there was more to that line than Tanis originally though.

"Oh listen to me ramble on like an old man." Neville's laugh brings Tanis out of her memory and she realizes she hasn't heard a single word he's been saying. "I suppose I should let you get to bed, or at least a chance to look at the book." He mumbles the last part as he stands and gives her a hug and kiss on the forehead before showing one last smile and disappearing through the doorway.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors Note: A little longer than expected...but this is actually half of what it was suppose to be. the rest will come in the next chapter. And sorry about the wait...meant to put this up a few days ago but college is getting crazy and I just came down with Bronchitis. -_-

Anywho! Hope you all enjoyed! Review! :D

~AtraLuna

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm not looking to gain any monetary substance from this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Playing with Time**

_Chapter 2_

_September 2013_

Tanis glances over at the clock after she hears his door shut. One in the morning. They were sitting at the table for at least four hours. After dinner and a little birthday dessert, the other members left to their respective rooms, leaving her and Neville to talk. Everyone is surely asleep by now, but Tanis still decides this book is something that should be looked at in complete privacy.

She wastes no time changing and jumping onto her cot after she reaches the small area of her room. With her back against the wall she cross her legs and places the book in her lap. As she looks at it, she realizes the true detail of it.

It's a black, leather bound book with a maroon band enclosing it. Inspecting it closer she spots a gold crest imprinted on the right side, near the lock. Inside the shield is an embossed phoenix with its wings spread wide and head pointed to the heavens.

She traces the emblem with her thumb and simultaneously reaches for the lock. She tugs at the leather strap but nothing happens. She pulls again, still nothing.

"Wait…I'm a witch." She reaches over for her wand and points the tip at the gold lock. "Alohomora," and the latch easily comes undone. "Well that just seemed a little too easy."

Disappointment fills her eyes as she glances at the first page. Flipping though the rest of the book she realizes that all the pages are blank, aside from the first one. Across the top is a single line that reads.

_Who is this?_

"Who is this? It's me you stupid journal. Tanis. " And nothing happens. "Tanis Longbottom?" Still nothing. She knows the site must look ridiculous, her sitting on her bed, angry at the book in front of her; but she can't help it. All the young witch wants is to learn about her heritage, and the stupid book is blank. "Psh, asking who I am. You want to know who I am? I am Tanis Sophia Granger, daughter of Hermione Granger-" At one point her eyes had drifted from the book in her lap so she didn't notice that after she spoke her name, the pages began to melt away. "-and…well, if I knew who my father was I probably wouldn't need to read this. Now do something you stupid piece of- oh!"

Her eyes finally open to see not blank sheets of parchment but a small wooden box sitting in their place. She reaches for the latch and this time it come easily undone and she finds herself staring at four items: Two photos, a folded sheet of paper and a necklace.

"My mum and her weird jewelry." She picks up the necklace and hangs it in her hand. In the middle, a tiny hourglass in cased in gold spins on its axis as the gold bands circled around it stand stationary. Inscribed onto the ribbons are lines of Latin. The magic flows through her fingertips and shots through her body. "What is this?" She puts it down and is disappointed by the empty feeling she is instantly greeted with. "Whatever it is, it's pretty powerful. This'll probably tell me…" She grabs the sheet and notices the few words scribbled on the page. "…or maybe not."

_In order to plan your future wisely, it is necessary that you understand, appreciate, and in some cases, change your past._

_ Give it 16 turns and see how much you can come to understand._

"Leave it to mum to be cryptic...again"She drops the note next to her, picks up the necklace once more and hangs it around her neck before grabbing the photos. The first one is of her as a baby, probably five or six months, cuddled up in a pick blanket sleeping. Her breathing is soft as her small form slowly moves back and forth, trying to get comfortable. The second is her no older than 18 months, lying in her mother's arms and they are both laughing. Looking closer, she notices a mirror behind the pair. In it, a soft image of a guy with bright blonde hair holds the camera.

"This must be my father." She concludes quickly. "Dad was right, we do look a lot alike; at least, from what I can see. Now…16 turns huh?" She reaches for the necklace again and analyzes it. "It's from mum so it can't be too dangerous. Right?" She reaches for the center before pulling back. "Maybe I should talk to dad first," she pauses, "but I don't want him to worry." She reaches forward again and before she can doubt herself, her fingers wrap around the centerpiece and begins to turn it.

One turn, two turns, three, four, five…

There is a slight tug as she starts. Her eyes glance up and her room she grew up in starts to melt and fade. She tries to reach out, to grab the candle sitting next to her but she can't seem to will her hand to move from around the hourglass.

…six turns, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…

A dizziness spell falls upon her as the room completely disappears in a swirl of colors and lights. The bed, the candle, and the walls no longer exist as she is pulled though a black space.

…twelve turns, thirteen, fourteen…

She continues to turn without a care. The only thing she can see, feel and think is the motion of her hand and the numbers running through her mind. Only a few more to go.

…fifteen turns, sixteen turns…

Her mind knows it's the end so she opens her eyes she didn't know were closed and sees shapes forming. Were they ever even gone? Was there even a black space or were her eyes just closed? She doesn't know nor does she care, she just wants this nauseous feeling to pass. She's about to take her hand off it when her fingers betray her mind.

…seventeen…

_September 1996_

She yanks her hand off and it's stopped by a brick wall that's appeared behind her. The pain shoots down her arm and she cradles it, waiting for the throbbing to subside.

"Where am I?" She looks around the dark area and realizes she has no earthly idea where she is. Reaching into her back pocket, she takes her wand, and lights it in front of her, hoping there is nothing lurking in the corners. "I'm glad I listened to dad when he said this should never leave me." She stands and takes a few steps forward, trying to take in her location.

Brick walls, and concrete flooring. There's a large desk directly in front of her, and five rows of eight desks beyond it, creating a semi-circle. It's a classroom!

There are no windows, no decorations nor any type of personalization or clues that could give her a hint as to where she is. As she maneuvers through the rows and walks toward the large double doors, she notices the walls of shelves, surrounding her with potion bottles. As she reaches the end of the room, she takes note of the stale coldness blanketing the room before opening the doors.

Taking two steps out, she chooses a direction, and allows her feet to carry her, hopefully to somewhere that could tell her what this place is.

"What are you doing out here?" The voice echoes through the hallway causing Tanis to spin around, wand pointing at the intruders nose. It startles him and he jumps back, struggling for his, and it isn't until she realizes there is another wand, directed at her forehead, that her mind focuses on her target. She registers the face of the boy who stands before her, still struggling to right his wand, and lowers her weapon.

"Dad?" She pauses, looking over at his partner and then back. "Is that…you?" Neville's face turns to confusion as he takes a step back, allowing the other boy to take a step closer.

"Dad? I'm...I'm Neville." He stutters back, finally having his wand out but not quite up. He eyes the girl curiously. "Who are you?"

"Sure, let's just have a nice conversation while all of our wands are drawn." Comes the sarcastic voice of the other male. "Or, how about you lower yours so I can lower mine, and we can decide together what to do."

Tanis' arm doesn't move as she stares at the boy before her. That looks like her dad, sort of. His eyes are the same, but he's much, much, shorter, younger, and...well fatter. She sighs, and against the one little part screaming at her not to, she lowers her wand. After her arm is at her side, she watches out of the corner of her eye, the other go down as well; but like her, it's still out.

"Where…am I?"

"Do you not know?" Neville asks. A remark is at the tip of her tongue, but she holds it; after all she is at the disadvantage. She nods in confirmation.

"We should get you to Madam Pomfrey." The other boy concludes.

"You're right Macmillan. She's either suffering from amnesia or were hit with a memory spell. Either way, she should really get a look at her." Neville finishes and then pocket his wand; but it was Macmillan that grabs her by the arm. She tenses.

"So...what's you're name? My name's Ernie, Ernie Macmillan." She sees the look in his eyes and she instantly feels disgusted and slightly uncomfortable. His gaze says something as he tries to lead her towards the direction they just came from. She shakes her head. One minute he has his wand pointed at her and the next this is happening?

Wait, her mind goes over him once more. This…this is Ernie? Her Ernie? The man who not only is like her second father…or would that be third? But took her under his wing in teaching her self defense and actually gave her the wand that now sits in her left hand? This is him? She glances over at Neville and can feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Macmillan. Are you seriously doing this? I still don't understand how Professor Dumbledore could think you are even fit for this position. Come on." He's not quite sure where all this anger and courage is coming from, but he relishes in its glow as he grabs a hold of her other wrist. "_I'll_ take you to the Hospital Wing. Macmillan, you continue the rounds, I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh ho, look at you, little Longbottom trying to be all big and bad in front of the pretty lady." He turns towards Tanis, but allows Neville to pull her to him. Suddenly, Macmillan feels the energy radiating from his co-prefect; and a wave of anger hits him shoving his roughly back. He stumbles to keep his footing and then scoffs it off. "Whatever. I'll see you two later." And he walks off.

Tanis shutters as he pulls her along. This is Neville she knew, but this one seems different- less sure of himself; and much, much younger. It doesn't take a grand wizard for her to figure out what the necklace is; a time traveling device of some sort. She looks down and sees it swinging on her neck. Taking her free arm, she quickly pulls it from around her and wonders how she can keep it from prying eyes.

"So do you remember your name?" It's the first thing to break the silence after about five minutes of walking and the necklace now secure in her pocket. Not long after they left the other boy, a tapestry, located a little ways down the hall, moved to reveal a staircase. The other end came to her in a rush of warmth, and a strange feeling of security flooded through her in the form of a brightly lit, open area. The grand stair case to her left and the large wooden doors to her right, tells her this is probably the front room.

"It's…" She debates whether it would be better to feign ignorance and eventually decides on the truth; but until she figures out the year, she'll leave out the important things, like her heritage. "Tanis…Tanis Abben." Using Granger would be a stupid idea, and Longbottom would clearly a worse one; so she decides on a name that derives from her mother figure and the woman she can happily call her best friend, even if she is two decades older than her, Hannah Abbott. She couldn't use Abbot though either, seeing as the woman also happens to be the long term fiancé of the boy who is now currently pulling her though a long corridor.

"Are you a new student? How old are you? What house are you in?" He continues to bombard her with questions and decides now is a good time to fake the amnesia.

"I…I don't know. I just woke up in the classroom."

"Well, what do you remember?" Her eyes follow the ground and she never answers. She hadn't thought about what the necklace was going to do, so she didn't really think of a cover story beforehand.

"I knew I should have talked to dad before I did anything." She scolds herself under her breath.

"What did you say?" His eyes glance quickly toward her.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to figure out the last thing I remember." She racks her brain, trying to remember everything her mother told her about this school, and how she could use the information to her advantage. Then, it hit her.

"I remember talking to Professor Dumbledore yesterday." At the sound of the headmaster's name, the death grip on Tani's wrist, releases a bit. He didn't dare let her go, just incase she was a spy or something. Wouldn't want to be taken by complete surprise, or have her run away, even if she's been cooperating. "I am a new student, and I'm afraid I got lost getting here."

"Did you not take the train?" He asks and she shakes her head in reply.

"No, I came by floo, because I was so late in trying to come here. After that, I don't know what happened." She watches him from the corner of her eye, seeing if he believes her story; at least enough to leave her alone on it. After a few seconds he nods his head, seemingly accepting the story. Tanis smirks inwardly.

"Well, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey and I'll contact the Headmaster for you, to let him know you're here." Tanis stumbles a bit and Neville's grips tightens again, countering her fall and allows her to stay up right.

"Ok..." The smirk in her head disappears and she groans a little. "That'll be great." Now what is she going to do?

It isn't much longer before they make it to the the Medical Room. The little woman that Tanis is introduced to as Madam Pomfrey hurries her to a bed, telling her not to move, and not to worry as she will handle everything. Several potions and a wardrobe change later, Tanis is comfortably tucked into a bed.

"I'll try to get a hold of Dumbledore so he doesn't have to worry." Nevile says smiling before heading towards the door.

"You know, you really don't need to. I wouldn't want you to disturb his rest, especially over something so small." Tanis pleads in her head to get him to change his mind.

"So small?" He turns back around and shakes his head. "You've lost some of you're memory. How is _that _small?" Tanis goes quiet, unsure of what to say. Luckily though, the woman inadvertently helps her out.

"Neville, dear, it is late. Ernie should already be done with your rounds, so why don't you just get back to your tower and we'll talk to Professor Dumbledore in the morning." The boy sighs but nods.

"Yes ma'am. I will see you later." He turns to Tanis. "You too, I hope you get to feeling better." The witch smiles at him. How could she not? Her lie is safe for the time being and seeing that face, so full of concern for her, takes her back to her own time and makes her think of her own Neville. He turns to leave once more, and this time makes it through the doors.

"Alright then. It's late, get some rest, and we will let you talk to Professor Dumbledore in the morning. I'll be just over there should you need anything." Tanis nods, thanking her in appreciation before the medi-witch draws a single curtain between the desk she pointed to and her; effectively allowing some privacy.

"I feel like I should be doing something about this story of mine. I need to think of more things to say...but...I think she gave me a sleep draught." Tanis yawns and almost misses the door at the far end opening and a figure walking through.

"Madam Pomfrey?" A male voice rings through her ears and she looks up at the door. The nurse scurries past her bed with two bottles: one full of a red liquid and the other full of an aqua green color. Tanis tries to look at who is at the door but her view is blocked by the witch.

"Here you are Draco. The red one is for your migraines and the other is for sleeping. Like I've said before, I don't approve of you using these, but your father is just impossible. Just be forewarned, they are incredibly addicting."

"Yes, yes, I know. You've said this before and yet I still get them." She watches at the old woman shakes her head before turning to her right; giving Tanis a full view of the man in the door.

She's amazed by his shimmering blonde hair, shining silver eyes, and the fact that she indeed looks exactly like him.

"Father?" Her voice cracks and comes out in a whisper but the room is silent enough that the word carries. He turns to her and she is suddenly staring into the eyes of the man who helped create her.

He's curious as he takes in her features, obviously wondering who she is. He takes a step forward and is about to take a second, when he shakes his head. Taking one last fleeting look at her, he turns on his heel and walks out.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's note:

Yes, yes, I know the turns on the time turner are by hours…not years but I needed a simple way for her to get back there and turning it...lets see… about 141,000 times, give or take several times is anything but simple. Hah.

Hope you enjoyed! :D Remember to review!

~AtraLuna


	4. Chapter 3

**Playing with Time **

_Chapter 3_

_September 1996_

"Now, what brings you to my humble school Miss. Abben?" Professor Dumbledore's voice is calm and soothing, but holds something more dominate beneath. Tanis surprisingly finds herself wanting to just tell the truth. This realisation causes her to falter.

"Well, I just…" It's almost like he's in her mind, which he very well could be if her dad hadn't taught her Occlumency.

Her eyes never leave his face, and yet she still stumbles into her next words. "I just heard about the school's reputation sir; and I wanted to see if I would be able to attend class here."

Even to her the excuse sounded weak, but it wasn't long after her encounter with her father that the drought took full effect. When she woke up this morning, this man was next to her bed.

"Well, you sure do have the most, unconventional ways of entering. You can see where I would be just a bit…wary, Miss. Abben. You were found in the dungeons you see."

She knew this man couldn't have believed her façade. He introduced himself as the Headmaster and the stories she remembers from her mother about him were always filled with such admiration and respect that she almost questioned her mothers sanity; but after sitting down no longer than 20 minutes with this man, she can see where it came from. He may not be loud or demanding, be he definitely has that knowing look in his eye, the one that makes the young witch a little unnerved. She shifts slightly, then nods.

"Yes sir. You see I-" She is about to pull some other excuse straight from her arse, when a loud screech fills the room and her attention is pulled from her thoughts to wonder how she didn't notice that magnificent creature perched no more than 15 feet from him.

He extends his wings and embers are pulls from the fire of feathers as he tries to stretch just a bit further. They move in a seemingly choreographed manner and she becomes entranced in the beautiful dance before she is brought back to reality.

"Oh, yes, and before I forget. I believe, this belongs to you." He reaches into his robes without ever leaving eye contact, causing Tanis to shift again. Before she looks into his out stretched hand, she catches that all knowing look in his eyes.

The necklace that was in her back pocket, and was once inside that journal is now in the hands of the man in front of her. A small smile is planted on his face as she reaches for it.

"I, thats, how...did you get this?"

"Madam Pomfrey found it on the floor next to your bed this morning. Do you know what this is?" He lets the centerpiece slip from his fingers and the chain catches on his index finger and he holds it up, letting the hourglass turn slowly on its own.

"Sort of." She replies truthfully. "It was a gift from my mother. She apparently wanted me to have it...in the event of her death."

He moves the charm close to his face and stares at it for no longer than a few seconds before holding it back out to her. "It is a time-turner, giving you the ability to go back in time. This hourglass, each time you turn it, it will go back one year in time." She reaches out and he drops it in her palm. Her eyes drift to the hourglass as he continues. One turn equals one year? "But!" He claps his hands, rises, and walks around the desk; running his hand on top the bird's head then steps behind her. "We should get you sorted. Breakfast hasn't ended yet, so lets get you to the Grand Hall and under that sorting hat." She jumps up from her seat behind him.

"Th-thank you sir! I really, really appreciate it." He stops before leaving his office and turns to her.

"It is my pleasure Miss. Abben; and I hope you figure out what your looking for and learn all you came to know, because I would hate for you to feel as if this was a waste of your time. Now, please follow me." Her head perks up and she watches him as they silently walk to the already growing noise that is the Grand Hall during breakfast. Her only thoughts are wrapped around trying to decipher what he had meant by his last comment.

Nervousness begins to fill Tanis' mind as they get closer to the large double doors that create the barrier between them and the voices on the other side. Even still, she squares her shoulders, holds her head up and prepares for the entrance...that doesn't happen.

She releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding as they walk past the doors, and enter a long corridor before stopping at normal door.

"I suppose there is no reason for you to make a grand entrance. You'll get enough attention when you are sorted. Come along; follow me." He ushers her through the door and quickly takes the front again as she is led behind a long table, full of adults, talking and eating. She glances to her left, and sees the vast amount of students, also eating, but also laughing, playing and generally just enjoying themselves before they have to get back to classes, homework and exams.

He motions for her to take a seat in the middle of the table and he stand to the left of her, raising his wand to his throat, mumbling a spell, then speaking, with his arm stretched out in a loud, booming voice.

"Attention students, I have a special announcement to make." A silence quickly falls within the students, and all eyes turn toward him, and then, to her. Tanis' heart is beating faster and harder than she can ever remember. For some reason, even the first time the Order was ambushed, she didn't seem this frightened. Probably because she had her family backing her up and her dad always beside her. Right now though, she is alone, and beginning to feel that regret of not telling him before she decided to do this stupid plan.

"Even though she is new, I expect you all to treat her with the up most respect, just like you would with any of your other peers." Apparently she missed most of her introduction speech. The next thing she realizes he is turning to her, motions her to stand and sit on a lone stool placed in the view of everyone.

The four long tables in front of her are filled with hundreds of students, all eyes now on her. Including the one person she found herself actually looking for. Her father.

His face is curious again as their eyes meet and her back instantly straightens more as she pulls in a deep breath. She will not break the contact first. Simple as that. She will never back down and she will never let anyone put her into a corner. That was practically her mother's motto when she was younger. Always stand up for what you believe in and never allow anyone to come between you and what you want.

After about a minute with nothing happening, it's finally him who turns his head when a girl next to forces his attention away. Seeing it, her mind wanders to her mother, and her eyes follow.

Her eyes run up and down the red and gold adorned table, searching for the female hero of her life. After a few seconds, she spots her. Her head is turned towards and Tanis tries desperately to also meet her eyes but her attention is quickly stolen by a red headed boy next to her. She turns towards him, and gives him the same look she got that one time she got into the bag to berttie botts she wasn't suppose to be eating.

Hermione's thick, brown mass of curls and olive skin causes Tanis to realize that she truly does look nothing like her mom. Neville always told her she was just like her; personality, and will power but the only physical resemblance she can think of now, and see for that matter, are their deep brown eyes.

She wills her mom to turn her head, to look in her direction. The girls only reasoning is maybe if Hermione saw her, truly saw her, that some how she would recognize who she is. That some mothering instinct would kick in and she would no longer be alone. It's a weird sensation to not be known by the woman who gave birth to her, but have been held, loved and protected by her for the first six years of her life.

Tanis continues to trying to get Hermione to turn around, but is distracted when something is placed on her head.

"Your name is not Abben, its Granger. Hmm, very curious. You have plenty of courage, just like your mother. Yes, I know her, I know her well, though your father. It's a bit hazy on who he is. Wait, Draco? As in the Malfoy heir. Ah, that would explain the strong self-preservation I sense, and your ambition. Though that could have come from either. You try to be honest, though don't seem to follow it very well. I can see the potential in your intelligence, but your craftiness, ah yes, I see that you have seem to already mastered. I can feel this want you have to know your father, which I don't know if it's a good or bad thing, but who am I to decide? I just put you where you belong." Throughout his talking, she found herself unable to respond to anything he was saying. Malfoy? That's her fathers name- Draco Malfoy. Sounds...different. _Foy _is faith, she remember that from those Latin words her mom was always spouting to her, but _mal_? She doesn't remember that one.

"Syltherin!" The table adorned in green at the end of the room erupts in cheers, and everyone stands, along with her father. She finds him again as she gets up, moving towards the mass of commotion, and tries to actually see him, the Draco Malfoy. He isn't cheering, but he does have a smile on his face. As she nears the table, she realizes it isn't a smile. It's that smirk Neville had told her about. She really does look so much like him.

She quickly glances over at her mother, hoping to see her eyes, but they were again focused on the people around her, this time she is whispering to a black-haired boy with large round glasses. That must be Harry Potter. She did talk a lot about him. She then turns to the red head. Ron, that was his name.

People crowd her as she takes the nearest empty seat, this, of course, happens to be several several feet away from the only person she cares to know at the table. She sees the back of his head, before her view is covered by a tall brunette girl with way too much make-up, getting too close into her personal space.

"I'm Ella Brey, a fifth year." She sticks out her hand, and Tanis represses the urge to slap it into that smiling face of hers. She blinks a few times, and counts to five. Being the center of attention like this is making her nervous again. Do these people really need to be this close? She finishes her calming exercise with a deep breath and is about to say something when a boy shoves her and he appears in her immediate line of vision.

"Derek. Derek Phillips. Good to meet you. Maybe I could take you out, and we could really get to know each other." He winks and grabs one of her hands. Tanis allows the immense amount of disgust show on her face, and jerks her hand out of his. These people really need to learn about personal space. Is this how teenagers really are? Is this how she would be if things were different and she went to this school? Is this how Draco, her father, is? It seems every boy she's met so far has somehow come on to her. She shutters. If her father says anything close to that, she's telling the headmaster everything and getting the hell back to her time. She can live without knowing her family.

Just as his name crosses her mind, she hears another males voice coming from behind her. This one, she can tell, has nothing but deep anger.

"I'd move away from her Phillips; before I take you out those double doors and you can be up close and personal with the end of my wand, or fist. I'll be the gentlemen and let you decide."

"Sod off Draco. I was here first. You can't have all the ladies to yourself."

"Want to bet on that?" She feels a hand land on her shoulder, and instead of freezing up, she finds herself relaxing into the small gesture.

"You think you're just so cool because of who you're father is. Well, guess what, you're not going to be able to hide behind your family's name forever."

"Who said I was hiding? I told you." Draco releases his grip from her and takes a step forward. She turns her head and sees his stripped tie. "Let's take this out into the hallway, and we can see who's hiding behind what afterwards." The anger has caused his voice to rise a bit, and everyone around them is diligently watching, their eyes glancing between the two boys and herself. This causes her to shrink back a bit. Why are they drawing so much more attention to her?

Whatever his response to her father's challenge is left unknown, because before he answers, the food in front of them begins to disappear, and people all around her begin to leave. Guess breakfast is over.

Draco reaches across her and grabs a few muffins with one hand before putting his free one on her back, nudging her out of her seat.

"Here, I noticed you didn't get anything to eat, with all these distractions." He places one of the blueberry filled pastries in her hands before stopping the girl who calls herself Ella.

"Take Tanis to the dormitory. I've got a few things to take care of and then I'll show her to class." She nods quickly at him, smiling wider before turning to her.

"Come on, I'll give you a quick tour, but then I have to leave. Flitwick doesn't like me as it is, and me being late on the first day will do nothing to remedy that.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not to fond of sections of this chapter...but I wanted to get it up. I've been playing with it for a while and feel it's time to just get it out. Hope you Enjoy!

Don't forget to Review! :)

~AtraLuna

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm not looking to gain any monetary substance from this


	5. Chapter 4

**Playing with Time**

_Chapter 4_

_September 1996_

As they exit the Great Hall, Ella leans in close causing Tanis to instinctively slow her step. She takes in the a deep breath and tries to exhale the tension in her shoulders.

"Looks like someone has taken a liking to you." The girl smiles, looking up at her. "Though I would be careful, Draco is a real handful; and definitely watch out for his girlfriend." The thought makes her smile, and she temporarily forgets the closeness of the other girl. Good to know her mom is so over protective of him. "She's a real witch when it comes to them. They've been together since before they came here and apparently are suppose to be married after school." Tanis nods, though knows it never happens because of the war. "Even still, I'd just try to keep your distance." The new witch nods again and a silence falls between them.

It doesn't take too long for them to reach the common room. The hallway they walked down was rather familiar and was in fact, the one she was in just last night.

"The password is _Aetas_. Just tell it to the portrait here and it'll let you in." They walk through the newly opened doorway and Tanis takes in her apparent new home for the next undetermined amount of time.

For people calling this a dungeon it sure doesn't live up to its name. Yes, the walls are made of stone, but there are enough tapestries, painting and torches to cause any room to feel comfotable. And even though the flooring is all concrete, there are giant Renaissance rugs that cover most of the grey slate. Green and black are the predominate colors and everything together creates a very aristocratic feel.

Tanis takes a bite of the forgotten pastry in her hand as she follows the other witch up a staircase. After passing five rooms, each labeled with the numbers one through five. Elle pauses in front of the sixth one and steps to the side.

"You need to open the door. It reads your magical aura and will take you to your room." She smiles as she watches the look of fascination across the new girls face. "It is pretty cool. I, myself, was entranced by it for my first year or so."

She turns the knob and can feel the magic coursing under her fingertips. As she pushes the door open, she takes in the room. A large stand alone fireplace adorns the middle and is encircled by three emerald couches. Outside of those are six full canopied beds, each complete with a side table, trunk and other various items which Tanis can only assume is the other girls' personal belongings.

Her eyes land on on the only bed without the curtains pulled. Lying on the trunk is a piece of parchment with the name Tanis Abben written on it. As she walks up to it, the girl behind her lets out a little yelp.

"Oh no! Look time. I'm going to be late! I'll see you later. Flitwick is going to give me detention for sure." Ella rushes out of the room and for the first time since she got here, Tanis is by herself.

She looks through the things spread across her bed. Among the stuff is a few rolls of parchment, two quills, a pile of books, and on the pillow is a folded clock, with what she can assume is the uniform.

She goes back to parchment on the trunk and unfolds it.

_I thought you could use somethings to help you find what you need._

_Dumbledore_

"What I need?" Tanis thinks, putting it down. How much does he know about me? She shakes her head. Grabbing her wand from her back pocket she point it among the things says a quick spell. Aperio periculum. Reveal Danger. It was a quick spell that Ernie taught her in one of their _many _safety lessons.

After changing her clothes and giving up on the tie, she leaves the room and walks down the steps. Sure enough, as promised, Draco is sitting on one of the couches, looking into the fire.

"What in the world took you so long. We're already late for the first class." He gets up and turns around. "Where are your things?" Draco stands and looks at her, annoyance etched into his face. Tanis, mirrors his features.

"I don't even know where I'm going, so how in Merlin's name am I suppose to know what to grab?" He sighs, but steps in front of her.

"Whatever, Snape is the head of our house anyways. He'll give us leeway." He reaches forward and she instinctively steps to the side, out of his reach. "I'm just going to fix your tie."

"Oh." Her face has the audacity to turn a slight pink in embarrassment as he steps towards her again. This time, he grabs her tie and expertly loops it around into the proper knot. Without another word, he turns and motions her to follow. "You can just borrow some of my stuff for now."

It doesn't take long before a conversation starts up between the two as they walk down the hall.

"So, who are you exactly?"

"Tanis Abben; and you're Draco Malfoy. Correct?" She replies, and watches as a smirk spreads across his lips.

"I suppose my fame does precede me, though, that shouldn't surprise me. But...You remind me of someone." Draco glances over at her as they walk down the empty hall.

"People always say I look like my father." She replies, and looks down.

"And who is he? Should I know him?" He sees her hair move as she shakes her head.

"I've only recently met him."

"Then why should it matter if you look like him?"

"I suppose it doesn't. Though he is the reason I'm here."

"He sent you?"

"No actually, my mom did, but I think he's the reason she sent me here."

"Is it now? So exactly what is the point?"

"You tell me. You're the one who started this conversation. I'm assuming you wanted to get to know me." Tanis finally looks over at him. The conversation went quick, and the responses were short. She feels comfortable though, even if she is talking around his questions.

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out-" Draco is interrupted by the sound of his name, echoing through the corridor.

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you leave me. We were suppose to- Who is this?" Before he turns around, Tanis notices the irate look on his face. As he faces the oncoming girl, he lets out a deep sigh before replying

"Pansy, like you don't know, its the new girl from this morning." He drawls, clearly uninterested in her presence. "You know, you were talking about her 'horrid sense of style' through the whole sorting." He turns about around, knowing she wouldn't leave it alone, but waves for Tanis to continue walking anyways.

"Don't you act all high and mighty with me Draco!" Pansy grabs his arm, and spins him around. "Now come with me."

"Pansy, first off. We are all going to the same class. Which would be in the direction we're heading. Second," he yanks his arm from her grasp. "Don't touch me."

"I don't know why you're acting so weird, but you should be walking with me. Not this blonde bitch over here." The brunette looks over at Tanis and has a smug smile on her face. "So, why don't you just hurry off, and I'll walk him to class."

"You know, Pansy, was it? Why don't you just take you're head out of your ass and your foot out of your mouth, and realize that he doesn't actually want you here." Pansy stomps her foot and looks over at Draco. A smirk forms on his lips and he does all he can not to laugh.

"Aren't you going to say something to this whore? I _am _your _girlfriend_ after all!" Tanis chokes and her eyes go wide. Girlfriend?

"Yes, Parkinson, I suppose you are. So why don't you just move along to class and I'll deal with it. A lady's ear shouldn't hear this." Pansy grins and walks past them both, but not before shoving Tanis into the nearby statue. Draco reaches out and grabs her before she falls into the stone bust of one of the founders. "You okay?"

Tanis doesn't say anything as she rights herself and begins to walk. Her companion falls into step.

"That was a nice comeback back there." Tanis closes her eyes. Too many thoughts are running through her head, and her heart is pounding a a ridiculous rate.

"Gir-girlfriend? She's you're girlfriend? You...you mean you're not with Hermione?" Draco stops and reaches for her.

"What in Merlin's name does that mean?" He shoves back his surprise quickly, but allows the suspicion to show. "Wait...how do you know her?" Tanis doesn't reply. She yanks her arm from him and continues to walk. How is that possible. How is he not with her mom? And now, thanks to her stupidity, she just put herself in a very bad predicament. According to the Headmaster, it should be exactly one year before she is born, which means that they only have three months until she's suppose to be conceived.

"This isn't right." She shakes her head, speeding up her pace. "Me being here must have done something, maybe? Does time work like that? Oh, I don't know, but I have to do somomething...anything." She continues to mumble thoughts to herself, unaware that Draco had caught up to her.

"Tanis, stop." She doesn't listen. He says her name again, this time anger seeping through and she still ignores him. "That's it." He grabs her once more and spins her on her heels, causing her head to go crashing into his chest. He looks down, livid. "Who the hell are you?" She doesn't reply. The shock of being this close to him still predominates her actions.

"I asked you a question." His voice is low. "Now answer." The girl shakes her head and clears her mind. Realizing whats going on she quickly raises her arms and shoves herself away. Surprised by the sudden movement, Draco lets go and she is instantly a few feet away.

Tanis can feel her own anger rising. At this point she couldn't care if he is her father. No one speaks to her that way.

"Me?" She looks up at him, defiance glowing through her eyes. "I am a girl with too many problems to have another one added on by you prying into them." She steps forward again, allowing herself to close the distance she just created. She stabs him in the chest with her finger and looks back faces are inches apart.

"Who the hell Draco, do you think you are, that you can speak to me like that?" He doesn't respond to her outburst; instead he just stand there for a moment. Silent. He realizes there is only one person he allows to speak to him that way. In fact, he concludes, that one person happens to be the same one this particular girl reminds him of. As the thought of her enters his mind, he instantly calms.

"Whatever. Come on, we need to get to class." This time it's Tanis with the look of surprise as he walks past her. Neither speaks as they finish the walk to Potions.

"Nice of you to finally join us. Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Abben. The three of you better not make this a habit." The professor looks at the two and then to Pansy who is sitting in the back corner. They both look up at him as they close the door behind them, and apologise simultaneously. Professor Snape waves them off.

"Take you're seats." He turns back to the board behind him. "As I was saying, you will be put into partners for this first assignment. I figured if you all got this far, we don't need to start with anything simple. The Felix Felicis Potion is hard to conjure and will take a total of how many hours to complete?" He turns about around and sighs.

"Of course, Miss. Granger. Couldn't let anyone else have the first day? Obviously not." He motions her to carry on.

"47 combined hours, spread over six or seven days. You can only be around the fumes of the uncompleted potion for six hours a day, as they are incredibly toxic. After that you have to let it sit for 6 months before you can consume it"

"That is why we are making it first." Professor Snape completely disregards praising the Gryiffindor, but Hermione beams just the same. There are things you have to get used to when dealing with him, and this would just be one of the many on the long list. "That way it has time to stew and you can all try it out at the end of the term; and because of some, how shall I put this...nicely, idiotic rule our dear headmaster has created, all partnered projects must consist of student from opposite houses." Groans are heard through the class and the professor clears his throat.

"Quiet. All of you. I don't care how much you all may hate it. Now," he glances through the students and begins to pair them off.

"Miss. Granger, since you have the highest marks in the class, you shall be paired with Miss. Abben." Hermione turns and for the first time since she got here, Tanis is able to make solid eye contact with her mom. She smiles and those happy memories come flooding back.

Snape continues to list off names, but Tanis fails to hear. Hermione on the other hand raises her hand when she hears the partner of one of her closest friends.

"Professor, don't you think it's a bit unfair to put Neville with her? He needs someone who could help him, you know she won't do that."

"Are you questioning my decisions Miss Granger?"

"No it's just that-"

"Fine. Mr. Malfoy, since you have the second highest grade in the class. You can take on the liberty of making her Mr. Longbottom over there passes the project. Miss. Parkinson. You are now with Mr. Weasley." Hermione blinks a few times after he finishes and then sighs before lowering her head, but says nothing more on the matter.

"Now, get to work. Class is over once you finish the first part of the brewing."

To be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I was going to include the actual class in this chapter, but it got a little lengthy, so I put that in it's own chapter.


End file.
